


Quarantine Mischief

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Breakfast, COVID is mentioned twice, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Happy Near, M/M, Matt wears a mask, Multi, Naptime, Neck Kissing, OT3, Panties, Quarantine, Teasing, handjobs, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: Near decides that today is good fucking day until something comes along and throws it all off balance.Or the one where Nearly MellodraMattic is trapped in quarantine and they fuck I guess.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Quarantine Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Bootleg brand names are the best.

Today was a good day. Near had woke up and discovered not just one of his boyfriends still in bed with him, but both!

Mello was always up early, and often times more restless than the very criminals he raced to track down. Matt was sometimes up early, but was rarely in bed with Near in the morning, but walking around and his morning routine woke Near up. He’d kiss Near on the forehead and leave to his workshop to build whatever project he was working on.

Near however, liked to sleep in. He often stayed up working on cases later than Mello did, and went to bed at around 3 am.

Near rolled over and saw the flashing red time 8:34. He decided to sleep in for another 26 minutes before getting up and dealing with the day.

-

Matt shifted next to Near, pulling his arm in to rest on Mello’s bare stomach, and Near blindly reached his arm out to interlock his fingers with Matt’s. Matt accepted and rubbed his thumb over a finger joint before sighing in contentment.

-

Mello stretched his legs and yawned. He shifted his arms and moved his pillow before falling back asleep.

-

Near blinked in the morning sun. Soft light streamed through the white curtains, giving their bed an angelic glow. Near couldn’t see the rest of their room, because of the semi-sheer curtains around their tall bed frame, which were closed for some privacy (though there was nobody else living in the house with them) and comfort.

”I don’t want to get up yet.” Near groaned.

”Nobody said you had to.” Mello said back.

”Lay in bed with us all day.” Matt coaxed. Near considered this for a moment before sighing.

”Mello we have a case to work on. And Matt, don’t you have a commission to work on?”

”Don’t remind me.” Matt groaned. He rolled over on top of Mello, and reached out to Near.

”Matt we have to get up eventually. We already slept in. And Near didn’t even mention all the _other_ shit we have to do.“

”Fine.” Mello said. He tried to sit up. “Matt, your heavy ass is on top of me.”

”Yeah, I know.” Matt said smugly, propping his chin on his hands. Mello groaned and shoved Matt off the way he would when they wrestled, and Matt grinned.

Near decided to shower first, and after finishing that quickly he wrapped a dark blue towel around himself. He heard Matt showering down the hall and Mello had picked and pulled out his clothes. Mello usually took the most time deciding what to wear in the morning, so Near was surprised he was ready this quickly.

”I didn’t use all the hot water, but try not to ice Matt out.” Near reminded Mello. Mello looked Near up and down suggestively, lingering over his shoulders and bare collarbone (that still had a few stubborn hickeys from their last sex binge). “Mello...we have things to do.” Near warned.

“Are you offering to be ‘things’?” Mello wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

”Mello!” Near barked, smiling and giggling.

”Yeah, I know. I’ll be out soon.” Mello kissed Near on the forehead and Near kissed Mello’s cheek. Now, onto getting dressed.

Near pulled out a pair of white cloth shorts and a baggy white shirt. He pulled open his sock drawer and stopped for a second. He felt deeply that today was a good day.

Near felt good, happy even. He opened the top drawer underwear, organized by color (black and white were the bulk of what he owned), style (mostly boxers with some panties), and pattern (superhero, plain, fancy, striped).

He hovered his hand over the lace ones- but that didn’t quite fit his cheery mood. And the lace was itchy when he sat in it wrong. He pulled out a polka-dotted pair and slipped them on. Then his shorts and some ankle socks and finally his soft, gauzy tee. He tied the drawstrings on his shorts, and looked into the mirror. He brushed his hair quickly, checking for knots or tangles.

After that, Near walked out to his work station (a couch with Mello’s and his laptops) and sat down. He ordered breakfast from Denmy’s (pancakes and sausage for Near and Mello, eggs and toast for Matt even thought they’d end up sharing, with three black coffees. Grocery shopping was on the list of things to do today).

”Any new breakthroughs last night Near?” Mello asked, flopping onto the couch. He balanced his laptop on his knees, and typed in his password.

”The only piece of evidence we have is that they work at Amazom.” Near said. “We don’t know what warehouse, what position, what they look like, or any other information.” This case was really frustrating him and Mello. And it was starting to take a toll on their mental health.

”Then we’ll have to keep looking. And we already have enough information to lead us to more places to look. Though we’ll have to interview the people at Amazom, and do a little bit of security monitoring, and if we need to, we can call in Matt to hack the goddamn thing. I’m sure we can at least get a physical description, and then we can work towards getting their employee number and then catching them Near.” Mello soothed.

”I know. We’re probably actually pretty close to a breakthrough, but we’ll never get there if we keep distracting one another.” Near said, and Mello snickered.

”Okay, okay. Let’s get to work. I’ll start emailing the others to look through security footage.” Mello said, and began messaging the other members of the Kira Attack Force.

Matt hurried into the room with wet hair. ”I’m heading out to pick up some parts! I’ll be back in thirty minutes!” He said, rushing to the door.

”Don’t forget your mask!” Near and Mello urged at the same time. Neither looked up from their screens.

”Don’t get COVID. If you do we’ll be sad.” Near said.

”I agree with Near. And we won’t be able to kiss you. Fucking’s off the table too.” Mello warned.

Matt laughed. “Okay, I won’t go and breathe other people’s air. Love you two!” He said, running back to grab his mask.

”Love you!” Mello and Near said at the same time. Again. Matt locked the door on his way out, and Near sighed.

”He’s going to miss breakfast. I ordered pancakes.”

”YOU ORDERED PANCAKES?!” Mello shouted. His face lit up like a very tall child. “I love pancakes.” He added at a more reasonable volume.

”I know. And that’s why I got them for you and me. Plus some eggs for us to share, and coffee.”

”I’m in love with you Near. You’re the best!” Mello gushed, taking a break from typing.

”Yes, I know Mello. You tell me every single day, and again whenever I order something.” Near smiled. They kept working, Near scanning through security footage he’d gotten this morning of a warehouse, and Mello fed the information to the other Kira Attack Force workers and asked if they’d found anything. So far, the answer was a resounding ‘no’.

-

The doorbell rang at about 10, and Mello answered the door with his mask on. He grabbed the food, thanked the worker and closed the door. He checked the bag for all the food, affirming their normal orders.

”What say you to taking a breakfast break? Matt should be home in a few minutes.”

”Sounds delicious.” Near offered and took his pancakes.

The next few minutes were silent, save for the sounds of chewing and plastic forks hitting plastic serving trays.

”I’m back~” Matt singsonged. “Did I miss anyth- oh sweet, breakfast!” He picked up his eggs and pancake, devouring his food faster than either Mello or Near could.

”Every time I see you eat your toast in three bites I fall in love with you even more.” Mello said. Matt groaned at the cheesiness.

”If you think-“ Matt said with his mouth full. He swallowed some more food. “If you think this is sexy there is something seriously wrong with your brain.” Matt glanced over Mello quickly while he said that and swallowed another bite of food.

”What kind of foreplay is this?” Mello suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Near and Matt.

”Are you seriously horny at 10:15 in the morning?” Near asked.

”New here? Mello’s horny at all times.” Matt said aside to Near.

“That’s up for debate.” Mello said. Matt snorted.

”Should we really be having this conversation in front of my pancakes?” Near said. He feigned covering the ears of his food and then took another bite.

”Oh I’m sure your pancakes would LOVE to hear about how the nasty things we do to each other.” Mello said, tilting his head forward dramatically.

”I’m out. You’re on your own Near.” Matt said. “I’ve got some parts to grease up and attach to the car I’m working on.”

”You mean lube up?” Mello wiggled his eyebrows, and Near rolled his eyes. “You look hot with grease smudges on your face.” While Near didn’t appreciate all the innuendos 24/7, he could get behind complimenting their partner.

”Mello, you are very right.” Near said. “And I know Matt normally doesn’t wear much under his suit. He only wears his underwear.” Near said conspiratorially.

”Also very right Near.” Mello added on, clearly staring at Matt’s ass.

”If you keep this up, I’m not going to be able to go back to work.” Matt said, leaning against the wall.

”Oh no.” Mello said robotically (and sarcastically, somehow). “What ever will we do if our hot, talented boyfriend stays behind?”

”I think I might combust, Mello. From all that hotness.” Near laid back dramatically.

“Wasn’t Near the one who wanted to keep our normal hours while we were in quarantine?” Matt said. Near didn’t know what to say to that. “Anyways, I’m off to go put new headlights in the car. Get this- the customer wants multicolored headlights! How cool is that?” He said.

“Do you want that on your car?” Mello asked.

”Do I?” Matt seemed so excited. “I didn’t know there were multicolored headlights!”

”Would that be a hazard babe? If it is, I’m sure you or we can fix it.” Near said, not wanting to spoil Matt’s joy. He loved seeing him so happy.

”I have no clue, I just install the parts.” Matt winked. So it was _absolutely_ a hazard.

”Okay babe. We’ll see.” Mello said. Matt kissed him and then Near on the lips and then ran out to his workstation.

”Christmas present?” Mello asked.

”Birthday present.” Near replied. They nodded to each other and got back to work. But Near had something to order first.

-

“Mello this is the breakthrough we’ve needed! Kira works in the Amazom warehouse three miles from here!”

”I know, I know, I’m the best for finding Kira.” Mello said confidently.

”You are the best. We’ve been so stressed out over this-“

”You.” Mello interjected. Near nodded.

”I’ve been stressed but we found him! Now we can finally relax!” Near closed and put away his laptop. He took away Mello’s and stuck it on the floor, where hopefully it wouldn’t get stepped on (their coffee table was still broken from a Wrestle-mania competition between Matt and Mello). Near sidled up to Mello and snuggled against him.

”You really are the best. I love you.” Near said shyly, and kissed Mello until he felt dizzy. It was slow, sweet. And thankful. Very thankful to Mello for picking the lucky camera number (there was about three quarters of the footage left, and no guarantee Kira was on any of it, or even identifiable).

Mello accepted the compliment like a vending machine accepted a wrinkled dollar.

”Yeah I know.” He averted his eyes from Near’s smoky grey ones. Near put his hands on either side of Mello’s face and tilted it to look him directly in the eyes.

”Really. I love you and Matt so much, and I know how hard you work. I appreciate you.”

Mello flushed, and Matt walked in.

”What kind of sexy times are happening in here?” Matt taunted. This time, it was Near’s turn to flush. Mello saw his chance to regain his lost footing with Near, and took it.

”I don’t know. What kind of sexy times are happening Near? Why don’t you tell Matt and I?” Mello used a finger to tilt Near’s face towards Matt.

”I-uh-“ Near spluttered. He was never good at bedroom talk.

”Aw, you broke Near. You know I’m good a fixing things.” Matt teased. And just like that, Mello regained his footing.

”Do you object Near?” Mello asked.

“No- keep going.”

”Everyone remember the safe word system?” Mello checked.

”Mhm.” Near said.

”Oh really? Prove it.” Mello said in faux challenge. Neither wouldn’t turn down a challenge and they went over this every time someone felt frisky.

“Any country for stop. Russia, Japan, Canada.” Matt recited.

”Argentina, Sweden, Brazil.” Near said, demonstrating he remembered at least three countries (though he knew all of them). “And the country we’re in for slow down or it’s getting too much. We’re in Germany right now. And if we can’t use our words-“

”Tap the bed or someone. Tap out like WWE. _Sexy_ WWE. I’m gonna pin you-“ Matt started, and then paused. “But not yet.” He booped Near on the nose with a finger, and Near flushed.

”Satisfied Mello?” Near asked.

”I won’t be satisfied until one of you is screaming my name.” Mello said, and grabbed the front of Near’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Near stiffened at the sudden contact, and the slight pain at the squish of their lips between hard teeth, but melted at how warm Mello’s mouth was.

He was hot, methodical, soothing. Those things didn’t normally go together, but Near could kiss him forever.

Mello pulled away and looked up at Matt, who covered his mouth with a hand to try and hide the pink dusting his cheeks and ears. It made his cheekbones match his dyed crayon red hair.

“Get on the bed, I’ll be back in a minute.” Matt quickly left to use the bathroom, and Mello shrugged and carried Near into the bedroom.

He sat Near on the bed and kissed him again. It was rough, bruising, and Mello ground his hardening erection on Near’s. He moaned into the kiss, and trailed a hand up from Near’s waist to his shoulder and neck and up into his hair-

Near moaned and slipped a hand into Mello’s hair to tug on it lightly. Mello kept Near’s lips against his, tongue swirling and rubbing hypnotically.

“Okay I’m ba- holy shit.” Matt paused. Mello pulled away to look at him and Near blinked, thoughts still scrambled. He quickly gained composure and looked at Matt.

”Yes Matt?” Mello asked.

”That was- you’re-“ Matt spluttered, like it was his brain melting from the kiss instead of Near’s.

”Let me guess, we’re hot?” Mello quirked a brow, and Matt nodded.

”Guess we’ll need someone experienced with thermodynamics to cool us down.” Near said. Mello and Matt looked at him, clearly confused.

”Good try Near.” Mello laughed, kissing Near.

”So, is it make a mess of Near day?” Matt asked, trying to get back to sexy time. He straddled Near’s back, sandwiching Near between himself and Mello.

”I think it is.” Mello said, joining Matt. Near both loved and hated when they ganged up on him, for obvious reasons.

”You wanted to make him scream, right?” Matt asked nonchalantly, and began kissing up Near’s neck. A shiver shot up his neck, lighting up his nerves and skin.

”Mhm. You join in?” Mello asked casually. Near felt they were at an advantage. They talked about sex like it was so casual, because both of them had a lot of one night stands with people outside of their triad. Near had only ever had sex with the two of them.

”If he’ll take it.” Matt paused for second, implicitly asking for permission.

”Yes.” Near said, brain not able to recognize that didn’t quite make sense. Mello chuckled darkly, and bit into Near’s neck and sucked. Near whimpered loudly, and Mello smiled while he made the hickey, complete with impressive but temporary teeth marks.

“So are you going to sit and make out until someone gets frustrated or can we take off our clothes now?” Mello asked.

”You’re probably going to be the one who gets impatient first.” Matt jests. Mello rolls his eyes, but smiles as he sucks harder at Near’s neck, making another love bite. Near whined as Matt nipped his earlobe and kissed down his neck.

”And?” Mello looks at Matt, and pauses momentarily, then sinks his teeth into the supple flesh of Near’s shoulder, again.

”New rule implemented right now- clothes are illegal! Except for Near’s socks.” Matt said. It was common knowledge that Near liked to keep his socks on at all times. Matt moved away from Near, and Mello stood up. Near was still frozen however, brain fried from the pleasure and tingles and passion bubbling just under his skin.

“Okay. I’m getting-“ Mello took off his hoodie. “-these goddamn-“ Mello slipped his shirt over his head. “-clothes-“ Mello removed his socks. “-off my goddamn body.” He punctuated each syllable with a kick of his jeans, peeling them off, and that left him in faded boxers with a wet spot and a visible erection. Though those weren’t on his body for long after.

Matt snorted, ”10/10 ass.“

”Oh my Mell-“ Near started, brain short circuiting at the sight.

”Thanks. I work hard on my body, it’d be a shame if no one appreciated it.” Mello said, shifting his weight.

”You’re really pretty.” Near said, rubbing a lock of his hair between his fingers.

”How the hell did we score such a hot fucking boyfriend?” Matt asked Near. Near shrugged.

”Take of your clothes and I’ll show you.” Mello flirted, and winked. Near combusted on the spot, and Matt eagerly piped up.

”I’m next!” He said, unzipping his mostly clean mechanics jumper. He slid the fabric off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, pooling around his ankles. Matt pulled that and his socks off, and then tossed them across the room to be forgotten. Then he pulled his boxers off faster than Mello could say ‘damn!’

Mello fought a snicker, “Matt- you’ve got a little something... there.” Mello pointed at the mauve field of fading hickeys on Matt’s inner thighs, and Matt looked down at them, lifting his leg to see them better.

”Well you put them there!” Matt crossed his arms and side eyed Near. “You even got Near to help.”

”Speaking of, Near, cutie, get naked! Not having clothes is much more fun!” Mello teased without an milliliter of shame, walking over and putting his arms around Matt. Matt snuggled in to him adoringly and kissed his cheek. Mello smiled slowly.

Near took a deep breath and slid his shorts off over his socks and let his long shirt hang over his underwear-

 _Shit_.

Near’s eyes shot open, and he flushed intensely, freezing. He forgot about the panties. How could he forget about the panties? Of all things-

“Near, you look pale. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Mello asked.

”If you wanna call it quits, Mello and I can handle each other.” Matt said. Mello snickered at the word ‘handle’. Matt playfully thumped his shoulder and giggled.

”I- I forgot-“ Near stuttered, bad with words under this kind of pressure. Why couldn’t he be good at this too? In a high stakes investigation? Calm. Hostage situation? Cool as a cucumber. Even public speaking was easier than this. “I’ll just...” Near hoped they understood what he said.

Because in the next moment, he was lifting the hem of his shirt unsurely, and pulling his soft fabric tee off. He looked to Matt and Mello, who had stopped talking in favor of blushing and staring at Near’s clothed crotch.

”Oh that is so fucking-“ Matt starts.

”Near babe, that is-“ Mello also starts.

Near was mute, unable to say anything to either of them. He rubbed his toes together, fiddling with his hair. 

“Babe- as much as I like seeing those panties on you, clothes are against the rules. And you don’t want to break the rules, right?” Matt said, ignoring how ironic it was that he was the one saying that.

”The second those come off we’re coming over there. But I mean hey take your time, the view is fan-fucking-tastic from where I’m standing.” Mello said. Matt scoffed, but quickly agreed, and stood in place.

Near thumbed the waistband, the unfamiliar emotion of not knowing what the hell he was doing roiling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at himself, and inhaled deeply. He slid the panties off quickly, hopping once while he raised his left foot to slip them off.

They flanked Near, Mello to the right and Matt to the left, and sat down on the bed. Matt sat in front of Near and Mello behind him, with their hands interlocked.

Matt began french kissing him like he was about to leave for war (or had just come back from it), and Near’s brain melted at that. Then Mello’s hands began working magic on his hips and inner thighs, only to miss the area he so desperately wanted touch: his cock.

Matt’s brain stopped shortly after, when Near began skimming his fingers along Matt’s bare sides, sending little shots of electricity up his spine. Matt hummed. Near ventured a little further, sliding hands from Matt’s chest to his dick and lightly fluttering his fingers over the head.

Matt’s hands brushed against Mello’s fingers while he was rubbing patterns into Near’s thighs and hips. Matt then wrapped his arms around Near and began caressing Mello. Matt’s hands were rough and calloused, with short, bitten fingernails. But that was okay, because Mello _loved_ rough. Mello couldn’t stand so much pleasure without at least a little pain.

At some point however, Near realized his ass had a finger in it, Matt realized Near’s deft fingers were exploring his penis, and Mello realized he was minutely thrusting into Matt’s hand.

There wasn’t much talking, but there never was when it was all three of them. Role play and heavy dirty talk was usually reserved for one on one encounters, because none of them could stand how clunky it sounded when there were three people involved.

Over the next few minutes, a few things happened. Mello’s other hand slid around to caress Near’s dick. Matt started actively rubbing Mello to match his thrusts, and Near began to stroke Matt faster.

Near dropped his head back onto Mello’s shoulder, moaning loudly. Mello leaned forward to compensate for Near’s weight. Near’s slutty, high-pitched moan almost sent Mello straight into nirvana, and he panted and groaned as Matt rubbed the head of his dick.

”Fuuuuuuuck...” Matt trailed off. Near had sped up even more, and kissed the hollow of Matt’s neck. The gentle action surprised Matt, a total juxtaposition to how he and Mello were acting. Near looked up at Matt with lidded eyes and that was it for Matt. He cried out and came.

Near rubbed Matt through his orgasm and Matt stroked Mello to his. Mello groaned, looking down at the base of Near’s neck. Matt slid his hand once more, and Mello growled and snapped his jaw open to sink his teeth into Near’s shoulder. The flesh muffled his breathy screams, and Mello left a few marks that he was fairly sure would bruise.

For Near, the bite was _completely_ different, sharp and pleasurable, his adrenaline spiking fast and hard the same way Mello’s hands were toying with him. The fingers in his ass were filling him, pumping into him like Mello’d die if he stopped. Mello’s other hand was wrapped around Near’s cock, stroking it at the same breakneck speed of the fingers inside him.

The bite sent Near tumbling over that edge into bliss, whipping his head back to crash into Mello’s shoulder. He moaned, but it sounded more like a screech. His eyelashes fluttered and his nose scrunched in pleasure.

The three of them sat there, sweaty and heaving in air until Mello said, “I fucking hate being sticky like this. Sorry about your back Near.”

”Sorry about our stomachs Matt. And the sheets.” Near added.

”We’ll get rid of the comforter. Or we just won’t sleep in the wet spot.” Matt said.

”Sleep? At this hour? We’ll fuck up our schedule.” Mello bitched. “Though I could use a fucking nap. And we deserve it.”

”Mhm. Let’s clean ourselves up though, alright?” Near asked blearily. Matt, being the closest to the nightstand, snatched the box of tissues and began dispensing them.

Each boy cleaned the closest stain to them that wasn’t on their body, Mello wiping up Near’s back, and Near and Matt wiping each other. The tissues were thrown away, and they crawled, still nude, under the blankets and into each other’s arms. Real showers could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like, leave some constructive criticism in the comments. I always want to be a better writer, so any advice or suggestions would be welcome!


End file.
